


uswnt one shots

by gmc5937



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmc5937/pseuds/gmc5937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first one shot. Sorry. Also sorry if i mispell things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let's dance.

Tobin's POV 

      "Hey Tobs!!!!! Toby!!!!! Tobin!"  "What Kelley! Can you say my name any louder! Jesus..."  I see Kelley smirk. That is the smirk that says 'trouble' . Oh no. "TOB---" She screams at the top of her lungs. I cover her mouth before she can finish. "Kelley...that was sarcasm..... you are such a child. What are you-" She starts to lick my hand. " oh god Kell ..... that's gross!" "Mmm Tobin, you taste soooo good." She emphasizes so. " I'm not playing you you're little games kid. Or shall I say sexual induendos," " Shut up Tobin. You know you want me. Oh wait ..... or do you want Alex. " she smirks that sly smirk. "Fuck off" I tell her. "Annywayysss I was going to tell you if you wanted to go to this party today. " "Yeah sure what time?" "Inahour" she state very quickly. "What! You decide to tell me now!" "Sorry! I forgot myself." I groan as I walk of to take a quick shower.  
       I finish my shower and dress quickly.  I were a simple mens Rolling Stones short sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I throw on some blue levi jeans with the ends rolled up as well. I put on some black Harley Davison boots. And to top it off I wear a a black snap back. I blow dry my hair quickly before putting the hat on. As I finish I straighten my hair, I head down stairs.  
       Kelley's jaw drops. "W-wow Tobs.....I....you look hot. Alex will not be able to keep her hands off you!" I blush but smirk as well. " Thanks you look hot too. Hope won't knownwhat hit her. 5waReady to go?" "Yeah let me grab the keys. " She takes the keys from the table and we head to the party. "Hey where is this party?" I ask kelley.  " Honestly I dont know.  Alex just gave Me directions." "Okay."  
      We stop to pick up Hope and then Alex. When we arrive at Alex's house I get off and knock on her door. I knock once and she answers. "Hey tob...in.." "hey..? Are you okay?" I chuckle. "You look....okay let's go" I smirk and I can't help but stare at her. Shes wearing a white shirt with a red flannel. She has some blue jeans and converse on. So simple but it looks soooo good on her. Pure bliss. "You alright there Heath?" "I'm fine" 

Alex's POV

"I'm fine" 

       She starts to walk ahead of me. "Yes. You. Are." I mumble.  "What was that Morgan?" "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I smile. We get in the car and drive. 'You have arrived at your destination' "Alrighty, lets go." Kelley says. We exit the vehicle and walk in. "Not bad, Not bad" Tobin says. "Thank you, Thank you." A voice says. "Hi, i'm Ashlyn. Call me Ash.  And this is my party. And this..." she grabs the girl walking towards us. "... is my girlfriend." Ash says. "Hi i'm Ali." She says and shakes our hands. "Okay well you guys look friendly so here's the deal. Beer and dance floor are in the living room. No one is aloud upstairs. But You guys can go. Dont break anything. And please, No sex any where other than the bed.." Ash says. Ali slaps her arm."Hey how do you know if they are even together." This got akward. I've always had feelings for Tobin but i've never said anything. Kelley steps in " Well, we are dating. " She says and grabs Hope. "Gross" Tobin says and I laugh. "Well you know everything pretty much. Oh and the big bedroom.... off. Limits." "Got it." I say. I don't know why I said that. "Are you gonna use the rooms???" Hope says and smirks. I blush while everyone laughs. "Looks like Alex wants to get some!!" Kelley says and I give her a glare. "Alright we are off. Talk to you soon and here's my number." Ash says and gives Tobin her number. Then Tobin tells us. "Lets drink!"

\-------  
We go into the living room and grab beers. 20 minutes later Hope and Kelley were on their 4th beer. Tobin and I were on our 2nd. "Damn guys, slow down dudes" Tobin says  and I laugh. "We arn't drunk ok" Kelley says. The music starts to get louder and I see Kell and Hope make their way to the dance floor. Earned it by the weekend was playing and they where seriously dancing with not a care in the world. Grinding on each other. It was really hot actually. I wish Tobin and I can dance like that. "This is boring. This beer doesn't even taste good anymore" Tobin shouted through the music. "I know! Do they have tequila?" Tobin shoots Ash a text and she resopnds "No, but they have vodka.....do you want some?" Vodka leads to mistakes. Mistakes you don't remember. Maybe a couple won't hurt. "Sure." She grabs the vodka from the cabinet and I get the shot glasses. "No. I have a better idea." She smirks. "Tobin..." "BODY SHOTS!!!!" she screams at the top of her lungs and Hope and Kelley where the first ones there. Oh no. 

Tobin's POV

      Hope lays kelley on the table and Kelley lifts her shirt. "Come on Solo! Hurry" Kelley shouts and we all laugh. Hope finishes the line of salt and sips the vodka from Kelley's naval. She goes for the lime in Kelley's mouth and Kelley drops it and kisses Hope. She whispers in Hopes ear and they get up and run towards the stairs. "Well that was fast" Alex says.We laugh.  
       About 15 minutes later everyone is just about leaving the table. "Sooooo.....did you want to do that" Alex says shyly. I smirk. "Well if you're scared we don't have to." "Me! Scared! Don't be ridiculous! Let's do this!" She yelled. I just smiled. "Okay. You first" I tell her. And she just nods and pulls her shirt up and lays down. She's so hot. Her abs are just...ugh! She coughs and I shake my head. "Sorry" I say and she just laughs. I start with the salt. I drizzle it starting from her naval up. I pour some vodka in her naval and she winces. "Cold?" I ask. "A little" I smile shyly and I hand her a lime. "You don't have to put it in you mouth" I say and she just looks at me and rolls her eyes. I chuckle and start.  
       I lick the salt really quickly and drink the vodka. With my teeth I take the lime and eat it, discarding the skin. I will never forget that taste. The taste of Alex's skin. " *Ahem* Ok your turn." She says with a smirk. I can't help but match her smirk while raising my eyebrow. I lift my shirt and lay down. I notice her staring. "Like what you see?" I ask and she just shakes her head and laughs "maybe." She drizzles the salt naval to lower breast. She smiles. She pours the vodka and grabs the lime. I open my hand and she just shakes her head. I opened my mouth to say something and she places the lime in my mouth. Im slightly shock but kind of happy. And then she starts. I throw my head back and try not to moan. She killing me. She uses slow short licks. Her tounge against my skin sends bolts of eletricity through my body. She drinks the vodka and stares at me before getting the lime. With her teeth. She slowly bends down and takes the lime. Out lips touch for a split second. She eats the lime and laughs. Im speechless. Anymore of this and I will take her right here. I get up and pull my shirt down. "What's wrong? no more?" She asks laughing. "Nope. Lets dance"

\------

I grab her hand and take her to the dance floor. Heartbreaker by  Hanson was playing and I grabbed her by the waist and started dancing. I whisper the lyrics in her ear.  Seductively. I touch her arms lightly and I feel the goosebumps on her arm. It gave me chills too. I started to move my hips while my hands were on hers and she does the same. We. Never. Break. Eye. Contact.

I want to touch you, want to touch you right now  
I’m going to show you, going to show you somehow  
Don’t have no questions, don’t need no advice  
The way I look you’re going to look at me twice

And when I call on the phone, you won’t be asking me why I’m calling  
But I know sometime tonight you’ll be wondering how you’ve fallen

She starts to smile and her smile fades. We were now dancing face to face. We were inches apart. I tried my best not to close the gap.

Oh, it’s hard to be a heartbreaker  
Yeah, it’s hard to be a heartbreaker  
You should know you’ve been a partaker  
Yeah it’s hard to be a heartbreaker

She sang and our lips were touching. She pulled away and turned around. She was now grinding on me. 

Alex's POV 

    I was turned on to the point where it was hard to do the simple things. Like breath. I turned around and started to grind on her. My eyes shut and my breathing becoming heavier I grabbed her hand and put them on my waist. With my right arm I held her neck. She was now lightly grazing my abdomem with her fingers.  Everything was a little vauge. It was only me and her now. But it wasn't. This should suffice. Just this. But it wasn't. I needed her. I threw my head back and whispered in her ear, "room. Now. Or I swear I will take you right here." And nibbled on her earlobe. And with that, she took my hand wand we practically ran upstairs. 

Hope's POV 

"Was that Alex and Tobin?!" I said and Kelley just smirked.  
"Sometimes, ignorance is bliss" she said and we both laughed.


	2. 5 hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek man. I suck at writing and im in high school -.-..... Sorry ahead of time.

We were walking around the mall. Me and my best friend. The one I've grown accustomed to. The one who I fell in love with. 

"Stop it Tobbogin! *laughs* " 

"Tobbogin? Ok I didin't make fun of you that much Lex" 

"Whatever. It's your fault. Tobbogin."

"You dick.*chuckles*"

"Hey isn't that you crush" 

*smack* 

First hit.

" no! It isn't. Plus. I like someone else." 

 

~~~~~~~~

Alex and I have been dating for two months now. We are currently in a club. Dancing and drinking. Alex is tipsy but not drunk. I was a little bit more buzzed than she was but I was still aware of some things. I see Alex talking with some guy and I am furious. He is clearly flirting with her. Although Alex may not be flirting back, she doesn't tell him anything. I leave the club and go out back into the dark ally. Alex follows.

"Tobin! Tobin I'm sorry. I knew he was flirting and I should have stopped-" 

*smack*

Second hit.

The liquor kicked in. Oh shit.

"Alex! Shit lex, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I should have stopped it."

"Lex, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you though. I won't ever hit you again. I promise." I pull her in for a kiss. And she gladly kisses back. 

~~~~~~~~

Three months now. We've been dating for three months now. Alex has been distant lately. She's been on her phone. She's been out very much as well. 

"Hey babe, I'm going to get food for dinner okay?" 

"Okay. See you in a few."

It's been an hour. She isn't picking up her phone. I go to the store and look for her. Luckly she was there. But the wasn't alone. I see her with Servando. The bitch at the club who was flirting with her. I don't say anything but go home instead. But before I go grab a few beers. 

°one hour later° 

*slam* 

"Sorry I was out for a while. I ran into a friend at the-"

*smack* 

Third hit

" you fucking bitch! You were with him! I saw you with your boyfriend Alex!" 

"Baby let me explain, He's not my boyfriend okay. He ran into me at the store. Please believe me. He's just a-"

*smack* 

Fourth hit.

"Quit lying Alex! I saw you!!" 

She was now in tears holding her face. And I really didin't care. 

"Please toby-" 

"Don't call me that! And never talk to me again." 

And with that, I leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been staying at this hotel for 8 days since me and Alex had last talked. I've gotten 30 missed calls,18 texts, and 10 voicemails. I don't feel like opening them. I walk to my mini fridge and see I need food. 

"Well, to the market we go" 

Once I enter the market I see Servando. Before I knew what I was doing, I punched him. 

"Ow! What the fuck!!" 

"You bitch! You took her away from me! you just had to ruin it didin't you!" 

"Oh. Wait. So your Tobin. Alex told me a lot about you. That you guy were so happy together. But I didin't take her away. We are just friends. She told me about about 3 days ago that she was in love with you. " 

"What...?" I said in disbelief. She loves me. Alex or myself have never told eachother that. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry man. I didin't know she was taken. We were just friends. I think she needs you right now dude. She was talking about killing herself last time we talked. I haven't been able to talk to her lately. She isn't answering." 

Wait. Alex wants to kill herself. She was telling the truth. I hit her .....for no reason. I have to find her. 

" I need to find her. Thanks for telling me." 

~~~~~~~~

I arrive at her apartment in minutes. I knock really loud and she doesn't answer. 

"Lex baby, it's me! Open up! It's Tobin!" 

No response. 

I try again. Same result. I stand back and kick the door in. I walk in and find a lot of beer bottles in the floor and everything a mess. 

"Alex!!!" 

I run into her room and she's not there. I go the bathroom and it's locked. I kick it in knowing if I knock I won't get any response. I am greeted with an horrible smell. Alex is laying on the floor. No movement. No breathing. No life. I kneel down next to her and start to push on her chest with my hands. Nothing. I try again. Nothing. 

"Common baby wake up. Please don't leave me Alex. I need you."

I continue to pump while I connect my lips blowing in air. Nothing. This is not happening. It Can't be. I love this woman so fucking much and she is lying in front of me lifeless. What have I done.

" Alex please wake up. It me baby. Don't die. Please. I love you. I love you so much. *sobs uncontrollably* please. It's me Alex. It's Tobin. It's Toby. It's Tobbogin baby. Please wake up. Please....." 

*cough* *uncontrollable coughing* 

"Tobin??" she creaks 

"Alex!! Oh my god baby I thought I fucking lost you!" I pull her into an embrace ao hard that she might not be able to breath again. 

"Tobin im sor-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"No I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I'm so sorry baby girl." 

"Im sorry too." 

I pull her in for another kiss. She pulls away. 

"Oh tobbogin look at you. You're a mess. And you're crying." 

*smack...gently*  
Fifth "hit"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Alex! Don't ever try to kill yourself."

" *chuckles* okay you dork. *smacks back* you know..... Out of all the tive times you hit me, this was my favorite. I actually felt the love in that hit." 

"I'm sorry Alex. I didin't mean to hit you all those times. I should have never hit you. I will never hit you again. I swear on my life. I love you Lex and I will always love you."

" I love you too Tobbogin." 

And with that I pull her into a kiss. We pull apart and I hold never wanting to let go. And I never will. Never again. 

 


	3. "oh tob-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual. Be aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay.....this is going to be graphic. Just saying man. Dont read if you dont wanna. Its kinda gonna be more sexual (probably more gross and weird) than other talex sex scence..... So warning now. Dont say i didint. Also sorry for any mistakes. Idek why im writing this. Just wanted to do something different more exciting. *

Tobins POV

"Oh tob-" 

My eyes snap open. I dont move. I just listen. I hear moaning in the bed next to me. Alex is moaning. Is she having sex. Next to me. On the other bed....

"Fuck tobin." *moaning*

Okay. Shes moaning my name. Should I be scared. No. I have always been attracted to alex. An shes moaning my name right now. And im not even doing anything. 

I slowly turn around. I watch alex, laying there sleeping. Shes dreaming. I smile. 

"Mmm s-stop teasing tob-"*gasp* 

My smile grows bigger as she dreams about me. I wonder what im doing to her in her dream. I watch her a little longer, debating if I should wake her up to stop her. The next line I hear turns me on so damn much that Im having trouble breathing. 

"God im so wet baby" 

Im sweating. I want to wake alex up and give her the ride of her life right now. But I can't. We have a game tomorrow. I can't ruin our friendship. But she keeps moaning. I start running my finger tips on my abdomen, going lower and lower every time. Im so fucking turned on fight now. 

"Tobin please. Just fuck me."*pants* 

 

And that was the last string. I couldnt take it anymore. My hand was in my shorts while the other was cupping my breast.  
Fuck it.   
~  
"Alex. Alex wake up." 

Her eyes shoot open and she sits up just staring at me. 

"T-tobin.... What happened. Is there something wrong. " 

"You were moaning alex. My name." 

She blushes. Her face was deep red. Purple even. 

" *gulps* I- I- I'm sorry tobin. Its just... This dream... I-" 

I quickly slam my lips against hers. Saving her the embarrassment. She doesn't respond quickly. But eventually gives in. I push her back onto the bed. I quickly take her shirt off. Followed by her shorts. I remember what she said in her dreams. I pull away. She just looks at me. 

"Tobin-"   
"I just want to check something" 

And sure enough....she was wet. Soaking actually. I didint even have to pull off her underwear. I felt it through the fabric. I moan at the touch. 

"Holy fucking shit lex. You're so fucking wet." 

I grab her face and kiss her roughly. I get an immediate response. Her toungue is already in my mouth and vice versa. She pulls my shirt off and I pull my own shorts off. I start to kiss along her jawline. 

"Oh tob-" 

I smile. I find her pulse point and suck on it. Roughly. Thats gonna leave a nasty mark. My hands find her sports bra and I remove it within seconds. I massage her breast. Twirling her nipples while I kiss her once again. She lets out a loud moan and I moan at that. That is the sexiest noise I've ever heard in my entire life. 

"Fuck tobin." she pulls away. 

I kiss my way down to her upper breast. I suck on there knowing I'll leave marks. I don't care. 

I take one of her nipples into my mouth. She grabs my hair roughly and moans my name. 

"T-tobin....oh goddd" 

I gently bit on it and move to the next one. I reapeat the prosses and move back to her lips. We kiss for about another 5 minuites until I slip my thigh in between hers. I feel a drenched spot on my thigh and I groan. I pull away and kiss my say down her stomach leaving hickys. I stop above her underwear and look up. She has her hands in my hair and her eyes are closed tightly. I then proceed and pull her underwear off with my teeth. I kiss up her thighs and stop right in front of her opening. I lightly blow. 

"T-obin s-stop teasing" 

I smile and make my way back up to her face. 

"Tell me what you want baby. Don't be shy."   
"You"  
"You have me. Now what."   
"I want You to f-fuck me. I want your fingers inside me baby."   
"How deep" I kiss her.   
"Knucle deep" (A.N. ugh. I got chills. Im crying) 

And thats all I needed. I gave her one last kiss and made my way down. This time I stuck two fingers in without warning. I licked her clit while pumping in and out of her. She arched her back. 

"Fuck tobin. Harder baby." 

I pump faster and harder. Her moaning gets louder and louder. Im sure kelley and hope can hear. (whats a oneshot without o'solo) 

 

"Oh tob- Im-im so close"   
"I know babe I know" 

I make my way to her neck and suck on her pulse point. Scratches my back and bites on my shoulder to hold back a moan that will become a scream. Thats going to leave a mark on me. I moan at the pleasure though. She reaches her climax. I am still pumping in and out. Enjoying every. Last. Minuite. I eventually stop pumping. I make my way to her face and kiss her. (Brace yourselves) I pull away. 

"God baby you taste better than I imagined."  
"Really?" *kiss*   
"Yes. Here. Try yourself..." 

(my heart. ) 

I pull my fingers out and bring them to her mouth. She opens her mouth and wraps her lips around my fingers licking everything. Moaning at the taste. Leaving no trace of herself behind. That was fucking hot. I feel my self growing wet. As if I wasnt enough. She pulls them out and She whispers on my ear....

"Your right. I do taste good. But I bet you taste way better."  
Before I could respond she had pinned me down and started kissing me. She takes off my sports bra and compression shorts. She doeant hesitate shove one finger in without warning. I pull away from the kiss and moan. 

"Oh tob- your so wet baby." 

 

 

*** well....ive read worse. This isnt as bad as i planned it to be. Sorry if i misspelled anything. Idc about punctuation and/ or apostrophes. Hope you enjoyed. Sry again. I warned you.   
.  
.  
HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!"


	4. o'solo: i love you

Hope's POV

Kelley.

The girl I've been in love with ever since we met. From the way she engulfs me with her arms to the way she hits me when we play around or when shes mad. Or acts mad should i say.  I've know kelley for 2 years now.  We been inseparable ever since. I love kelley. And she loves me. Theres only one problem. She loves me as a friend. 

\----------

"Hopey!" 

I turn around and see kelley running towards me. I get ready to catch her because i know she going to jump. Its been a month since we last seen eachother. Shes been with her family in that time. We are currently at the airport. I catch her.

"I've missed you."   
"I've missed you too Kels....but i need to breath in order it live. And that cant happen if you keep this grip on me." i chuckle.  
"Sorry" she mumbles.

She loosens her grip a little. Her head is snuggled at the crook of my neck. I can feel her warm breath on my skin. He legs tighten around my waist. I wrap my arms around her tighter and then she lets go. I immediately miss the contact. She stares at me and smiles. 

"I really did miss you hope...a lot"   
"I know. I missed you more" 

She hugs me once more and we grab our luggage and walk outside to catch a taxi. We ride in silence all the way to her beach house. Once we get there i pay the cab driver and He's off. 

"Wow. I feel likes its been forever." kelley says  
"Yea. When are tobin and alex going to arrive."   
"They said in about 3 days."   
"Oh ok. Well...lets get settled in." 

We walk in and i put her stuff in her room. I have no idea where to put my stuff. I usually stay in the other room but alex and tobin are gonna stay there. I wish i can be as open to kelley as tobin was to alex. 

"Hey kelley...where uhh...where do i put my stuff."   
"Well in my room silly."  
"Are you sure? I mean i can always sleep on the couch...."  
"No. Your going to sleep with me on my bed. I dont mind, do you?"  
'id love to'   
"Yes...i mean no... I mean sure. I would love to...shit wait ..that came out wrong. I -"   
"Okay hope i get it haha. Just put your stuff in there and help me make something to eat. "   
"Okay" 

I walked into her room and put my stuff down and walked over to her. She was just making sandwiches. Did she really need help? Wait why do i care. Gives me a reason to be next to her. 

"Did you really need help making these"   
"No. I just dont want to be alone. Here" she hands me one.  
"Thanks."   
"Your welcome."   
We talk about her and her family. Mainly things about her and erin. 

"I wanna surf. Too bad tobins not here yet......hey wait a minute..."  
"What."   
"They rent surfboards at the shop down the street..." she smirks.   
"No. Im not going to surf kel. I dont know how to."  
"Ill teach you.."  
"No."  
Pleassseeee"   
"Kel.."   
She gets up and sits on my lap and straddles me. "Pretty please"  
I just stare at her, getting lost in here eyes. I cant say no.   
" fine. But i swear this is the only time. "   
"Yaayyyyy!!! Lets go. Ill go put on a wet suit."  
"Kel i dont have one."  
"They rent some as well. " 

\-------  
We arrive at the surfing shop and i rent a surfboard and wetsuit. I go and change into it. Its a little tight but it feels pretty comfortable. 

"Okay lets go." 

We make out way to the beach. Kelley runs right into the water and hops on her board leaving me behind. I laugh and paddle the way kelley is and follow. 

"Okay so what you wanna do it stay at the center of the board. Dont let your feet hang off the end of it. When you feel a wave start to lift the tail push up and stand on your feet. Watch me and then try" 

She starts to paddle away and towards a decent sized wave. She paddles away from it slowly and it pushes her tail up and she jumps up and rides the wave. She really good. She paddles back to me. 

"Okay. now you try. "  
"Kelley this looks hard."   
"Quit being a pussy solo."  
"....okay fine."  
"Thats my girl! Common hope you can do it"   
Her girl....i like the sound of that. 

\----------

i fell a few times but i eventually got the hang of it. It quite fun actually. We've been in the water for about 2 hours and its starting to get dark. 

"Hey kels lets head back. Its getting dark."  
"Okay"

We arrive at her house in minutes. We change and get ready for bed. 

"So how does this work?"  
I point to the bed and she just laughs and jumps on it and gets under the covers. She lifts them and pats the spot next to it and i don't hesitate to fill it in. She snuggles up into me and i just melt into her. I wrap my arms around her waist and vice versa. She lays her head on my chest and whispers

"I love you hope."

My heart melts. But at the same time it kills me. I hum in response. I hear kelley's breathing steady and i know shes asleep. 

"God im so in love with you kelley. What am i going to do..."  i think out loud. I finally feel sleep overcome me and i fall asleep. 

\----------  
6:11 a.m.

I hear my phone go off. I check and its tobin texting me that they are at the airport. They arrived sooner.  I then try to untangle myself from kelleys arms. She stirs awake. 

"Hope?" she says in a low and scratchy voice. Which i find incredibly sexy  
.   
"Good morning. Im going to go pick up tobin and alex at the air port. Im going to use your car ok. They came earlier then we expected. "  
"Oh ok. And good morning to you too." 

I get up and pick some clothes out to change into. Its a bit cold out and i forgot to pack a sweater. Well shit. 

"Hey kel you dont happen to have a sweater that i can use and fit into do you? I forgot one"   
"Yea haha. Check the top drawer." 

I open it and grab the first sweater i see. 

"Okay well im off. Ill see you in a bit Okay?"  
I say and i put on the sleeves  first. I then proceed to put it over my head while walking towards the door.  

"Okay. Oh and hope... Im in love with you too. I heard you last night. And im in love with you too. I have been for a while now."

I freeze. I turn around with the sweater head hole (idek what its called) still on my forhead. Oh no. 

"Oh umm....you heard that?"   
"Yeah. You can finish putting on the sweater silly."   
"This is awkward."  
"Why?"   
"Umm....it wont go it. Im stuck. The neck hole doesn't go in all the say....."   
"Way to kill the moment solo"   
I hear hear burst into laughter. I cant help but laugh too. Im also blushing really hard right now. 

"Okay, can you stop laughing and help me?"   
"Yea. Okay."

I hear her get up off the bed and she grabs the bottom of the sweater and pulls off. 

"Thanks..." shit. My face is really red. I can feel it.   
"No problem. Hey, you look really cute when you blush." 

We star at eachother for what seems like an eternity. She wraps her arms around my neck and leans in slowly. I put my hands on her waist and lean in as well. Our lips meet and i kiss her with much passion. I smile into the kiss and she does as well. We continue to kiss until oxygen becomes a necessity. 

"Wow. That was...."  
"Amazing." she finishes my sentence. Im so elated right now that i almost forgot abot tobin and alex. 

"Well ..... Before i forget... I need to pick them up."   
"Okay" 

I turn to leave and she pulls me into a hug. And i hug her back. 

"I love you so much. Always have and always will " she whispers in my ear. 

"I love you too." 

I look at her and kiss her again. The kiss becomes heated and i hear her moan into the kiss. I pull away before i really forget about tobin and alex. 

"As much as i want to kiss you right now and possibly have sex, I can't. I need to pick them up. "   
She laughs. 

"Okay. Drive safely and i love you"   
"I love you too"   
I kiss her quickly and turn around and open the door and make my way to the car.

This was possibly the best day of my entire life. 

**sorry This sucked. I dont wanna go to school tomorrow!!!! Im crying. Today was the last day of vacation. Im livid. It wasnt long enough. Once again im sorry for any mistakes. "Hope" you enjoyed. Haha get it. Hope...like hope solo....haha no....okay "


	5. preath: green eyes

The _green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could, anybody, deny you_

\/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

Tobin's POV

 

   Christen. Christen Press. My teammate. My friend. My best friend. My girlfriend. I love this girl with a burning passion. I could never imagin my life with anyone else but her. And so I plan to tell her. 

<<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>

    "Let's go out." I tell christen. I plan on telling her today. Hopefully today can be the first day of forever with her. 

"Is that a question? Or a demand." she smirks. God I love this woman. 

" I don't know. . . which one will you say yes to?" I smirk back. She laughs and stands up from the couch she was sitting on. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see."

"You made plans?" 

"Yes."

"How did you even know I was going to say yes?" 

"Because you love me?" 

"Ugh....you're lucky I do. Plus there's nothing to do anyways." 

I shake my head and chuckle. 

"Okay, get ready and wear something nice." 

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

I take her to a nice little italian place I know. I know the guy so I

managed to get the whole place to ourselves. 

"Wow heath, you really out did yourself this time..." 

"I know." I say as I hold the door open for her. 

"Thank you, so chivalrous." 

"Anything for you my love." she smiles and pulls me in for a kiss.

" Thank you for this. You didint have to do this tobs. I love you." 

"I know. I wanted to do this. And I love you too." I kiss her once more and lead her to our table. She looks around and notices that we are the only ones here. 

"Tobin, where is everyone. I think this place is closed....or closing." 

I chuckle. "No, it isn't closed. I managed to get us this palce all for ourselves." 

"T-tobs.... You really didin't have to." 

"Like I said.... I wanted to. "

"How did you even manage to do this!" 

"I know the owner....  Now lets eat. No more questions" 

She smiles and I smile back while pulling her chair out for her. I sit down and the waiter brings us out food and a bottle of champagne with two glasses. We start to make small talk while we finish our food. This is going great. Just as I planned. 

[]][]][]][]][]][]][]][]][]][]][]][]][]][]]

We finish our food and I stand up and walk on the other side of the table and take her hand.

"Tobin what are we doing..." 

"Dancing."

"You don't dance" 

"True. But you do. So I'm willing to do it with you" 

She smiles and gets up with me and we dance to green eyes by coldplay. While we dance, our faces inches apart, I sing to her.

" Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

And I came here to talk

I hope you understand " 

She smiles. One of the biggest smiles I've seen. I love it. Her smile is contagious. I Can't help but smile with her. The song finishes and she places her hand on my cheek. Her touch sets my skin ablaze. We've been dating for 2 years now and she still has that effect on me. I love it. She leans in to kiss me and I happily lean in as well. The kiss gives me butterflies. I pull away and take her hand and lead her to the middle of the floor. There is a chair there and a movie like screen. 

"What is this? What are you doing tobin?" 

" just watch please. No questions."

She nods and faces the screen. I press play. Viva la vida begins to play and pictures and videos of us appear from when we first met, friends, best friends, and girlfriends. I look down to watch her and she was smiling like an idiot and also tearing up. I walked behind her as the video started to end. I get down on one knee and dig around in my pocket. The last 10 second of the video show pictures. The first picture was captioned 'teammates' the second was 'to friends' the third says 'to best friends' and the fourth 'to girlfriends'. The fifth isn't a picture. Its a dotted rectangle that has 'place photo here' in the middle and the caption on the bottom says 'to wives?' and it ends. 

She stands up and turns around, tears filling her eyes. 

"So what do you say, dear. Will you so kindly and willingly spend the rest of your life with me. Please. Marry me?" 

And there it is again. That goddamn smile that I fell in love with 5 years ago. 

"Yes. It would be my honor to marry you" 

I place the ring on her finger and stand up. I lay my hand upond her cheek. 

"Green eyes. Those damn green eyes will be the death of me press. I love you more than you'll ever know" 

"I love you too" 

And I kiss her. 

I kiss her passionately.

Our first kiss while engaged. 

Our first kiss as we start out forever. 

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

_And honey you should know,_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes, green eyes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk. Sry for the late update. I have no ideas. Im not a big preath shipper. I like kobin better than preath and talex will always win. But so many people want preath now. Sorry if it sucked. Comment any songs you wand me to do and and ship with the song.


	6. tash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes this is tobin and ash. I am doing a roleplay on kik and i play tobin and a friend plays ash. Tash has grew in my hearts. This is a little scene in our rp (with a little tweaks).

Tobin's POV " I love you so much." I tell ash "I love you too. " she kisses me. We kiss for a while. We stop and I lay next to her. "Her name... We need one." I tell her. She smiles and I start saying names. "Isabel" silence. So I continue. And I put my hand on her stomach. I just name off different names until we decide. "Katie" . "Vanessa" . "Paola" . "Ashlyn" I smile. "No." I frown and continue. . "Piper" . "Maggie" . I pause. . "Lauren" *kick* We smile. We have a name. I look at ash and she smiles. "Lauren Octavia Harris-Heath" that name sits well on my tongue. . I lay next to ash and trace random designs on her stomach with my pointer figer and thumb. "Lets tell her a story." I lay my head gently on ash's rib cage. I lift her shirt to expose her stomach. I kiss it and continue to trace designs. "Okay." she says and I smile. . " _So...ren..._ *smiles* _let me tell you a story. There was a girl. And her name was Tobin. And tobin was friends with Alex. And they became really close. But Tobin, silly as ever, kissed alex on her 17th birthday. That wasn't so bad. But Alex kissed back. Which led tobin to fall in love with her. They had a wonderful relationship. Nothing could get in the way. Well.... Tobin thought. They got in a fight and broke up for about 2 months.... And during those two months alex found Servando. And they got together. Tobin did everything to get her back, but to no avail. And eventually gave up. Tobin swore to herself to never get back with her. To never love her. But she couldn't. She loved her to much. Alex came back. They got bavk together. They dated for two years. Then tobin made a mistake. She asked alex to marry her. And Alex said yes... And they were happy... For a while. Then came along this beautiful blond._ *kicks* *I smile* *Ash smiles* _Ashlyn Harris. And around her waist a girl named Ali held her. Ashlyn had this smile that could melt you into a puddle of feelings._ *Smiles*"

Ash is blushing. And I can tell. 

" _And Tobin couldnt stop staring. Alex noticed and got a bit jealous. So alex left for a while. And tobin was alone for about 5 days. She watched Ali and Ash. Great couple. But tobin couldnt help but think 'I wish that was me'. Alex came back and tobin was worried. Alex told tobin she was wedding planning. Lies. All lies. Lies arnt good ren... believe me... I should know. But things got better. For a while. Alex and tobin were good. Ash wasnt good though. Ali had left her. Ash was in agony. And it pained tobin to see her like that. Alex kept leaving once in a while to "plan the wedding" so tobin tried helping ash"_ *Ash takes my free hand and holds it* *I smile* " _And tobin came to the realization that she, in fact, grew feeling for ash. But she didint say anything. She has had feeling for ashlyn for almost 5 months. Before alex and tobins wedding. Then it went down hill for tobin. She found out that alex cheated on her with servando. So tobin did what she should have done to begin with. She left her. Lord knows what happend to the ring. And the house got sold... Oh yea....tobin bought her a car and house.. Almost forgot. It cost a fortune. Anyway. . . Alex and Tobin didint speak for a while. But became friend again later. And Ash got better with time. Then, ash and tobs got close. Really close. And ash grew feelings for tobin. I mean at that time she would hope so. Well, they got closer and closer. And then they fought. Ash said something. Cant remember what she said. God know why. But tobin ran to the roof. Ash followed. They talked for a while. And suddenly, out of the blue, tobin kissed her._ *kicks* _I know...Exciting right._ *smiles* _And after that kiss life was great. The got together. And sure there were a few bumps in the road... A child being one of them ... But tobin wouldnt trade it for the world. Ash asked tobin to marry her. Tobin has it all, kid. The girl. The house. The baby...._ *eyes tear up* _Tobin has the life. And she is so lucky. She doesn't even know half of it."_

I turn to Ash and she was softly snoring. And I smile. I turn back.

_"Theres more to come baby girl. This isn't the end of the story. This is just the beginning."_ . I kiss her stomach. "Goodnight babygirl." and go to lay next to ash and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her softly. "Goodnight my love." and I fall asleep.


	7. Rose Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loves me. She loves me not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Its been a while. Ive decided that if maybe i keep writing more, maybe, just maybe ill get better at it. This might suck. But ill try better with every update. Im tring to update all my stories now. As always enjoy. And sorry for mistakes. P.s. i just noticed i put adulterated at the end. I totally meant unadulterated

     Christen was walking home. It was a cool and gloomy night. She had stopped at the park for a while, to admire the moon. She looked at the rose in her hand, a random guy had given it to her because she had helped him with his feeling towards another guy, and pulled a rose petal off. She continued to absentmindedly pulled off petals chanting "She loves me. She loves me not". It's silly really, she thought to herself. A rose petal doesn't decide whether someone loves you or doesn't, but Christen had always believed in it. As she was getting closer to the last petals she started thinking back about her relationship with Kelley.

 

* * *

 

 

_She loves me._

 

     It was the first time they had said it to each other. It was Kelley's 20th birthday in 4 days, and Christen was stuck on what to buy her. Nothing had came to mind. That was until she and Kelley had gone to the beach. Kelley took her surfboard, of course, and while she was surfing, a pretty big wave knocked her off and some how managed to break her surfboard. It was a pretty old surfboard. Kelley was bummed about it and told Christen that she'd buy another when she had the extra money. Christen smiled and Kelley raised an eyebrow. 4 days later Kelley walks into their aparment, and throws her stuff on the couch. "So is that how you treat the gifts people got you?" Christen laughs out and Kelley groans. She picks them up and walks into her room. Christen stands there and waits. She hears a shriek and footsteps growing louder. Kelley had knocked the wind out of her, as well as tackling her to the ground, squeezing her tightly. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Thank you thank you thank you!" Kelley had repeated excitedly. "I love you too Kell, but I love to breathe as well." They both laughed and got up. "Let's go test her out!" Kelley yelled and Christen groaned but agreed.

     "C'mon. I'll teach you ok? Please." Kelley begged. Literally, she got down on her knees and held Christen's hands. "It's my birthdayyyyy!!!! Pleaseeeeee!" Sighing, Christen agreed. Kelley got up and dug holes in the sand. She placed the board down, fins in the holes, and pulled Christen towards her. Showing her everything she knows about popping up, it was time to learn the stance. Kelley showed her first by standing in front of her and modeling it. Christen was having a hard time so Kelley then went up behind her and placed her hands on Christen's waist. Christen had felt shocks running through her body at the touch. Kelley then turned her around and put her hands on her shoulders to signal her to bend her knees a bit more, while her back stays straight. While doing that, Christen never took her eyes off Kelley. Kelley had noticed and looked into her eyes as well. They started to lean in. Just as their lips were about to touch, Christen pulled back and sneezed. "Sorry" Christen mumbled, blushing and Kelley giggled and shook her head. "Bless you." She said and kissed Christen. It was simple and impeccable. It was them.

      They pull away and smile at each other. "I think I love you in more than just a friend way. " Christen whispered. "I know I love you in more than just a friend way. Have for a while." Kelley mumbled back. Needless to say that their little surfing lesson was long forgotten. Kissing with the sun setting behind them was better anyway.

 

_She loves me not._

 

     "All you do is hang out with Ann!" Christen raises her voice as she franticaly washes the dishes. "I have friends that want to hang out, you know! I haven't done anything wrong!" Kelley retaliates. "You never have time for me anymore!" Christen shouts unexpectedly while letting the plate she was washing slip from her hand. "You never have time for me anymore..." She repeats in a low cracking voice. It's filled with hurt. It stays quiet for a couple of minutes before Kelley mumbles something. "What?" Christen asks.

    B"I think we should break up." Kelley says in a hollow voice. There was no emotion. There was no saddness nor anger.  It was just, Kelley. It was Kelley. It was Kelley wondering if their relationship is worth it. It was Kelley giving up. It was Kelley letting go.

     "No. No please." Christen begins to tear up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lashing out. I didn't mean it. I'm just frusterated." She hurried out. "Chris no. Please don't. I think it's best if we do. If we were meant for each other, well find a way." Kelley sighs and closes her eyes, preventing the tears from falling. Now she's sad. "Baby please. Please don't break up with me. Im begging you." Christen turns around and wipes her hands on her shirt. She walks over to Kelley and holds her. "I just- I think I need time. Time to figure things out. Im only 22 Chris. We have our whole life ahead of us still. I need time to find myself." Kelley begins to let her tears slip onto her face. "You can. Ill give you space. Ill give you time. Just don't break up with me. Please." She said in agony. She brings her hands up, one behind Kelley's head, another behind her neck. She looks into her eyes, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "Don't make this harder Christen." That broke Christen. Kelley never called her Christen since then began dating. She never called her that when they were best friend. For fuck sake, she didn't even call her that when they first met. Kelley pulls away from her grasp and turns around, wiping her tears away. Christen closes her eyes and takes a long, shakey, deep breath. She wipes the tears away. She tries again. Christen leans her forehead against the back of Kelley's head and closes her eyes. "Please Kell." Kelley turns around slowly. She stops halfways, so that Christen's forehead was now resting against the side of her head. Kelley takes a long look at their living room. She sees the surfboard in the corner. Remembering what she told Christen when she got it. Remembering what shes told Christen ever since. She turns to face Christen and she kisses her. She kisses her passionatly. Christen's heart beats faster. Kelley pulls away, and clenches her jaw. She closes her eyes to hold back the tears building up.

     "I don't love you anymore." Chrisen opens her eyes and steps back. "You don't mean that." Kelley stays silent. She doesn't fight her on that. "I have feelings for Ann," Kelley says in a low voice. "And I want to give that a try. Im sorry." Kelley turns around and walks to their room. She packs a couple of bags and all her toiletries. Christen breaks down. She kneels on the ground and cries. Kelley walks out and brings her stuff to the door. She sees Christen and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breathe and walks over to her. She kneels in front of her and Christen cries into Kelley's chest. Kelley holds her for the last time. She lets tears fall down her face while she bites her lips, not letting sobs escape her mouth. She rests her head on the top of Christen's. Christen grips at Kelley's sweater, letting out sobs. Kelley runs her hands through Christen's hair. About 10 minutes pass and they are still in the same position. Kelley's kisses Christen's head and puts a hand under her chin. She makes Christen look at her. She wipes Christen's tears with her thumb. She smiles. "You're beautiful Christen. You're 21. Go explore. Go meet other people. Be free. Live." Kelley lets out in a hoarse voice. "I don't want to see other people. I want you." Christen sobs. " I know baby girl. I know. But you need this. I need this. We need this. Even if it's just for couple of months. Or years. If we were meant to be, than we'll find a way. I promise." Kelley says lowly. She leans down and kisses Christen softly. She pulls away and sighs. "Goodbye Christen. I'll see you around."

     The door clicks as Kelley walks out. "But I love you" Christen whispers into the thick air. She breaks down again. She sobs uncontrollably. She can't breathe. She lets out a scream. A scream shes held in since the day she felt Kelley drifting away. A sceam that wasn't a cry for help, but a cry for her love. A broken scream. She's alone. Alone and vulnerable. Alone with no Kelley to help. Just alone.

 2 years pass. Christen dates to no avail. Ann and Kelley date for a month. Christen and Kelley remain friends.

 

* * *

 

 

 _She loves me._ ****

     Christen holds the petal in her palm while reaching for another. But there isn't another. She looks down and sees that it was the last one. She feels a drop of water hit her hand. And then another. It begins to rain and she stares at the petal in her palm. "She loves me." She whispers into the night. "She loves me..." She repeats this time a bit louder than before.

     "She loves me!" She stands up quickly. She begins to run. She runs as fast as she could, albeit the rain is slowing her down because she has trouble seeing with water in her eyes. She passes the guy she helped before. She smiles. "She loves me!" She yells and he smiles at her. "Go get her!" He yells back and Christen's smile widens. She continues running while tears run down her face, mixing with the rain. Tears. Happy tears. Joyful tears. Hopeful tears.

     She stops in front o a door. She knocks frantically. A tired Kelley O'Hara unlocks the door and rubs her eyes. "Chris?" She turns around and checks the time on the stove. She turns back. "Chris it's 12:34 a.m. and you're soaking. Why are you out in the rain? Wait, you're crying. What's wrong?" She hurries out. Christen hold up the petal. Kelley knits her eyebrows and her face goes askew. Christen smiles. "She loves me." Christen grabs Kelley's face softly and kisses her. She kisses her with passion. She kisses her with love. Christen pulls away and sobs happily. "She loves me." She smiles. Kelley now knows what she's talking about. She knows what the rose petal is. She begins to sob very softly. She smiles widely and nods vigorously. "She loves you chris. And she never stopped." They kiss. They kiss passionatly. They kiss like it was their first kiss. Except this kiss had more love. Unadulterated love.

 

 

**_She loves me._ **


End file.
